Nuestro amor es prohibido? la joven y el rebelde
by maferxita 11
Summary: no me importa yo lo amo y ustedes no podran impedir que estemos juntos-mylene si te vas jamas vuelves-mylene padre no sera necesario que regrese-mylene mylene te vas arrepentir sufriras como no te imaginas-padre mylene no padre sere muy feliz junto a la persona que mas amo-mylene


ESTA es la historia de la poesia escrita en la historia de kumiko kazami "HISTORIA DE DOLOR Y AMOR" espero les guste y gracias por la oportunidad de escribirla espero te guste la primera parte y suerte tus historias son geniales recomiendo mucho leer este fic "HISTORIA DE DOLOR Y AMOR" se que les gustara tanto como a mi.

Más que amigos….

Hola mylene-hablo shadow

Hola shadow como estas-mylene

Pues no me quejo y tu –shadow

Pues bien este shadow yo bueno Sabes que día es hoy?-mylene

Hoy, hoy cumplimos 13 años de conocernos jamás lo olvidaría linda-contesto shadow causando que mylene se sonrojara.

Me alegra oír que no lo olvidaste-mylene dando un beso en la mejía y dándole un fuerte abrazo que correspondió de inmediato

Mylene yo necesito decirte algo muy importante-shadow un poco nervioso

Te escucho dime-mylene

Bueno es que tu..tu m…me….-pero en eso sonó el celular de mylene y luego de una corta conversación por teléfono hablo con el

Lo siento shadow me tengo que ir-comenzando a alejarse pero shadow la tomo del brazo hizo que lo mirara

Te espero en el parque a las 5-shadow mientras la soltaba

Ahí estaré-mylene mientras se iba

Papa ya estoy en casa-mylene

Ya era hora dónde estabas-padre mylene

Con shadow-mylene

Cuantas veces te debemos decir que ese chico no es buena influencia pero bueno que se le hará si son inseparables desde niños-madre mylene

que hablan de mala influencia que los hace creer que ustedes si son buena influencia para mí-mylene

Eres una atrevida vete a tu cuarto que no te quiero ver la cara-padre de mylene mientras le dio una cachetada.

Insolente ya escuchaste a tu padre a tu cuarto-madre de mylene

Punto de vista mylene….

Mi padre me levanto la mano mi madre no se atrevió hacer nada mas que seguirle la corriente a pesar que lo que dije ella bien sabe que es cierto en este momento estoy en mi cuarto esperando que el reloj den las 5 y por fin ver a shadow aunque mis padres me insulten, me regañen, me griten, o se enojen.

Fin punto de vista de mylene….

Demonios llego tarde-decía una muy apresurada mylene que corrió por llegar al parque donde quedo con shadow

Shadow siento llegar tarde tuve unos problemas-mientras llegaba con shadow

No te preocupes me lo imagine-shadow

Y bien que me tenias que decir-mylene

Bueno mylene es que –decía mientras dio un gran suspiro

Es qué? Shadow-mylene un poco preocupada

Ven siéntate-invitándola a sentarse junto a el en una de las banquitas del parque

Entonces-mylene mientras lo miraba fijamente

Mylene nos conocemos desde que tenemos 3 años aun recuerdas como y donde verdad-shadow con una pequeña sonrisa

Si fue en este mismo parque me defendiste de unos chicos lo recuerdo claramente-mylene

Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables e distes siempre tu apoyo no me discriminaste por mi posición jamás se que somos distintos en muchas cosas y temas pero también coincidimos en muchas cosas y sin darme cuenta –shadow

A que quieres llegar shadow-pregunto mylene confundida

Que sin darme cuenta la amistad que hemos llevado por tanto tiempo para mí se hizo en mas que una amista porque Yo Te AMO MYLENE –cuando shadow dijo esto mylene no se lo creía

Shadow es enserio-mylene derramando una lágrima –no estás jugando conmigo

QUE mylene mírame, mylene mírame te lo juro jamás jugaría con algo así y menos con la persona que más amo en este mundo óyeme bien jamás-shadow mientras se acercaba a mylene poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso pero correspondido por mylene y muy disfrutado por ambos

Mylene te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar-shadow

Shadow yo también te amo-mylene

My….myle…mylene –me hace tan feliz oír eso mientras se ponía de pie acción que mylene imito y le daba un pequeño beso

Mylene serias mi novia-shadow muy alegre

Dejarme ver ummm necesito una pequeña motivación me la das-mylene

Algo como esto-shadow mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él para unir sus labios

si acepto ser tu novia-mylene-te amo shadow

y yo a ti y asi se quedaron un rato mas en el parque un rato mas hasta que se tuvieron que despedir y marcharse a sus casas, pero no sin quedar para el dia siguiente

**CONTINUARA...**

**dejen review: que les parecio las historia?**

**en que creen que debe mejorar?**

**les gusto la declaracion?**

**como creen que se lo tomaran los padres de mylene?**


End file.
